


Of Monsters and Sadists

by Ceebott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle has a child. Cared for since that horrid night that he was vanquished. Nelly Marvolo Riddle, now in her 5th year of Hogwarts and endowed with all her father's talents. (even the occasional red eyes) She has to cope with regular Mudblood problems, renagade daddy issues and her two godfathers going at it like snakes in heat. Top that with managing a moody blonde boyfriend and a troublesome Quidditch coach and the fact that she is soon to be the Erlqueen of the wizarding world...Avada Kadavra!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It helps set the mood when you listen to this while reading..  
> The Harry Potter Theme by John Williams

_It was a cold Hallow's eve night and titters and laughter rang out from the commons area of Riddle Manor. A father and a daughter. Looking at the pair, you wouldn't be able to tell. The pale middle-aged man, tickling a small copper-skinned infant who laughed. In fact, the only thing that they had in common was their short inky black hair and crimson eyes. The father whispering playful rhymes and words of sheer adoration..._

 

It was bright, too bright, thought Nelly as blinding slivers of sun shot directly into her eyes. She got up and yawned, then slid out of the emerald green and black silk sheets of her fur poster bed. The dorm was empty, no sound but the crackling of the fire. Immediate rage came to Nelly. That prissy bovine Pansy Parkinson would pay, how could she not wake her up.

 

_"Maybe, because you would slay her where she stood if she woke you up..."_

 

Nelly rolled her eyes as a tall man Apparated on her bed. "Now is an ill time, father.." She said and she slid out of her black silk pajamas and into her uniform. Her father walked over to her trunk and tossed her a pair of socks. 

 

"Now, Now you know you should have been up sooner, I don't know who pissed in your cereal but it was not me..."

 

Nelly laughed as she looked at her father and scrunched up her nose as she looked at his attire. "So..were you going to dress in robes today or sit around the manor all day in your boxers?..." She snorted. Her father in turn rolled his eyes and headed to her nightstand. "As a matter of fact I would've..." He paused to ramble through the small cabinet and pull out a piece of Drooble's chewing gum. "But.." He said, popping the pink gum in his mouth. "I have a meeting with the inner circle.." He sighed. "Particulary Lucius.." He said.Nelly fixed her tie. "Send him my love..." She said as she laced up her shoes. Lucius was one of her favourite people. One of her godfathers, he was. In fact she can remember a time..

 

-0-

_She had to be quiet. Very quiet. A small child slowly tiptoed down a long hall, tiny footsteps making the old floorboards creak. She snuck past a room with a sleeping Severus at a writing desk. Finally she reached a tall black door. She turned the handle. Locked. She rolled her eyes, a habit she got from her godfathers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her father wand._

 

 

_"Alohomora!"_

 

_As soon as she heard the soft snik of the lock, she opened the door. The room was cold and smelled of cinnamon. Nelly sneezed. She was allergic. She rubbed her burning nose on the sleeve of her black turtleneck. She tiptoed quietly to the large vanity mirror on the other side of the bedroom. The vanity was neat, entirely too neat. "A place for everything, and everything in it's place..." Nelly whispered, saying the rule that Lucius and Severus had told her time and time again with a small mischievous smile as she opened a small drawer. She immediately wished she hadn't as she looked at nicely folded scraps of red and black silk with lace. She scrunched up her nose and quickly closed it. Nelly knew that Lucius had a strong preference for feminine things, because he was Severus' boyfriend and that meant that he was..Nelly began to get angry as the word had slipped her mind. She closed her eyes tight. Homo..Homy..Holo..? "Homosexual!" Nelly yelled and then clapped her hand over her mouth. That out of the way, she sighed in relief. Severus was a very heavy sleeper. Nelly opened another small drawer, cautiously, heart dully thudding. Alas! She had finally found what she was looking for! She saw a whole drawer full of ribbons, fancy silk ones that Lucius used to tie his hair back. Emerald greens, stunning whites and what Nelly came for, a midnight black ribbon.Oh, how she adored that ribbon, it had the Malfoy coat of arms embroidered on the tips. She took the ribbon and placed it in her pocket. She closed the drawer and before she turned around she heard the familiar crack of Apparation. Nelly turned around slowly. There he was, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, himself. "Nelly Marvolo Riddle." He said, sternly. "Yes?" Nelly said shakily. "Why in Merlins name are you in my chambers?" He said. "Well.." Nelly started, but stopped under Lucius' cold stare. Nelly reached into her pocket and pulled out the ribbon. Lucius smiled to Nelly's surprise. He walked over to her and keeled down to her level. Nelly sneezed. He permeated the scent of cinnamon. "You are the true heir of The Dark Lord." he said, as he held the ribbon to her hair. He made a face and laughed. "Your hair is entirely way too short for ribbons...why would you steal one then?" He asked. Nelly's red eyes brightened._

 

_"For the fun of it..."_


	2. Horrifically Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back on the story! Yay!

Nelly was snapped from her thoughts as the chime of the grandfather clock rang around the dorm. Nelly grabbed her black leather satchel, kissed her father on the forehead and in a second was billowing out the open window in a funneling cloud of black smoke. She reformed at a large wooden door that she knew all too well. She opened the door, the hinges squealing as her robes flapped in the air. her boots clicked on the cold grey floor. She sat down in her usual seat beside her beloved boyfriend, Draco. "Ms. Riddle, enlighten us with a reason as to why your late." Nelly had to hold back a smile as the slow baritone of the Potions professor echoed in the room. "I..overslept, sir." She said, cutting an icy glare to Pansy, who was quaking in her robes. "50 points from Slytherin, on account of your colleagues tardiness..." The Gyfinndors silently cheered. "But, on the matter of your honesty...40 points.." Severus said. Nelly smiled. She turned to her blonde beau. "What are we making, love?" She whispered sweetly. "Um..Befuddlement Draught..." He said, looking up at the blackboard. Nelly smiled. "Go get me scurvy grass, lovage, and sneezewort from the cabinet, and wash your hands too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the end of the chapter


End file.
